Nicktoons
NickToons (formerly called Nicktoons TV and Nicktoons Network) is an American digital cable and satellite television network is owned by Nickelodeon Channels Group, a unit of Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. Geared towards both children and animation fans of all ages, the channel broadcasts original animated series from sister network Nickelodeon, known as Nicktoons, along with other original animated series, some feature films, and foreign animated programs from Nickelodeon's international networks 24 hours a day. As of July 2015, approximately 66.5 million American households (56.5% of households with television) received Nicktoons. Programming : → Main article: List of programs broadcast by NickToons NickToons' programming consists entirely of animated television programs formerly or currently broadcasted on its parent network. As has been the pattern with many children's networks over the years, as they made forays into original programming and build up an archive of their newer series, older Nicktoons programs, along with those which had low sustaining popularity, have moved off the network's schedule (though some of these would later reappear on The '90s Are All That and its successor, NickSplat, on TeenNick). Advertising was also added after the 2005 relaunch. For a Halloween-themed week in October 2008, the network aired Are You Afraid of the Dark? on October 20, making it the first live-action show to air on the network, although live-action segments involving the Nicktoons studio and animators had aired in the past in short form during commercial breaks. And on October 29, some original shows aired between 11:30-1:00. Since 2006, NickToons has premiered episodes of shows that originated on the main Nickelodeon network, but due to declining or poor ratings, were moved to airing exclusively on NickToons. These have included Invader Zim (though the episodes that premiered on NickToons were first released on DVD two years earlier), My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Back at the Barnyard, The Mighty B!, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Legend of Korra (though the episodes that premiered on NickToons were initially released online), Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, Bunsen Is a Beast, Welcome to the Wayne, and the last season of The Fairly OddParents. On February 9, 2009, Nicktoons Network showed Nick News as part of Black History Month 2009. The episode was "We Shall Not Be Moved," which aired originally on Nickelodeon the day before. That would make Nick News the second non-animated show to air on Nicktoons Network. On September 3, 2014, a two-hour Wednesday prime time programming block named NickSports was launched on the channel, tying into the Kids' Choice Sports Awards inaugurated that year. The block presented mainly licensed programming focusing on sports, including the Rob Dyrdek-starring Wild Grinders and NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core, along with sports-related feature films such as Bend It Like Beckham, Cool Runnings, and Space Jam.Sometime in 2015, the block was moved to a Friday prime time slot. The block ended in September 2018. On May 9, 2015, Nicktoons removed many familiar cartoons from their schedule, replacing them with reruns of live-action shows like Henry Danger and The Haunted Hathaways, as well as more Voltron Force and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, to the dismay of the older shows' fans. International versions Nicktoons was launched in the United Kingdom on July 22, 2002; although, unlike the United States version, it has been an advertiser-supported channel since its launch. Previously unlike the U.S. version, it did not broadcast 24 hours a day until January 1 2019 when the channel went 24/7.There are also other Nicktoons channels in Flanders, the Netherlands and Germany replacing Nick Premium. A Latin America version of Nicktoons was launched on February 4, 2013. An African version of Nicktoons was launched on September 30, 2014 along with Nick Jr.A Middle Eastern version of Nicktoons was launched on February 15, 2017. Nicktoons was also launched in Turkey on 20 February 2017. Nicktoons was especially launched in Poland on February 15, 2018. A Central and Eastern Europe version of Nicktoons was launched on April 1, 2019. Other media The Nicktoons brand also extends to other media, such as video games featuring Nicktoons characters (such as Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom). Category:Current channels